The Fox of District 5
by Sarahpumpkin
Summary: Foxface's story for the Hunger Games. Right now it only consists of a few chapters but more to come! Sorry if I don't update too often! I'm really busy!
1. The Reaping

**A/N: DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**Suzanne Collins: NOPE! I do though!**

**Me: Way to not rub it in Suzanne...**

Chapter One: The Reaping

I sit up in my cot and look out the crack in my bedroom's wooden wall. Today, the weather is such a contrast to what all of the districts seem to feel. It was bright and sunny. The sky was cloudless, and a vibrant, baby blue.

"Why does the weather always mock us?" I say to myself in a whisper.

I throw off my blanket and drag myself out of my cot. I then get dressed and go down the hall to the kitchen that I 'share' with my dad and brother. The kitchen is right next to our front door, so I go out to get breakfast.

I sneak around to the backs our neighbor's houses, who can actually afford three meals a day, because I wouldn't get any food if I didn't. I look for a house with no lights on; a house unsuspecting. The only reason we live in this neighborhood is because when my mother was still with us they were able to afford a house and actual meals. Now we are left with the house and practically no food.

Stealing is punishable by death in District 5, but if I didn't do it, I would starve, mainly because my dad gives most of the food to my brother. No one notices anyway, since I am careful and I only steal what I need, not too much to the point where it is noticed. Our neighbors usually leave food lying around in the kitchen, so I go early, before they wake up, and open the window to steal. I am always careful to close it back and be quiet. Once I am done- choosing a shiny orange, fresh lettuce, and a slice of cheese- I return to my room via window. I always scatter the stolen food into my meals throughout the day, even though my food is really only enough for one meal. Today, though, we have more food than normal since the tessarae arrived.

My father makes some flat bread out of the rough grains and gives me a smaller portion then my brother. I take it and retreat into my room so I can hide it with the rest of my food. I pass my brother, James, in the hall and mumble a hello.

"Morning already?" he replies in a tired voice.

I ignore him and go to my room so I can eat my meager meal in peace. My nerves quiet down and I start to think about my first time stealing. It was the day after the day my mother and sister were taken. I decided to stop crying and face the facts, by that time winter was at its worst.

_Snow blanketed the cold, hard, ground. I had to be careful and wipe my footprints away. I snuck out through my window so my dad wouldn't know. I carefully trudged through the snow, making sure I walked around a bit so if someone were to follow my tracks, it would get them all mixed up. _

_I looked for a house that was empty for the moment and found the perfect one. Quietly, carefully, I snuck over to it, opened the first-story window and looked in. _

_My heart was going a mile a minute. Inside the house was two loaves of bread that had already been broken, some recently sliced cheese, and some strawberries. I reached inside the window and filled my pockets, while also making sure it looked like nothing had been taken. Then I turned around and painstakingly erased my tracks. Once inside my bedroom, I got a bag that was left over from a trip to the market and put the food in the bag. Finally, I put it in the safest place in my room, a loose floorboard directly below the headboard of my bed._

After staring at the area where the floorboard is, I look at myself in the mirror so I can decide what to do with myself for the Reaping. My red-orange hair is messy from my night of tossing and turning in my sleep. My amber eyes look back at me solemnly, my freckles stand out against my pale skin, and I look as skinny as a piece of kindle. I look in my closet to find it pretty much bare of anything worth wearing to the Reaping, when I hear my dad calling for me.

"Amber, come here! I need to give you something! I have a surprise for you!" he shouts. I take my time and slowly walk down the hallway to his room.

"You called?" I ask before I look disbelieving at what he is holding. "Where and how did you get it?" I ask as I look at the green dress he is holding. It has swirling patterns on it with gold and blue sparkles here and there.

"I managed to get a good price on it from the seamstress down the street. I saw it in the window and thought of you. I had just enough money from the bonuses I got over the past few months to get it." He says as his eyes twinkle. "Now, go into your room, put it on and let's see how it looks."

I don't smile or say thanks, but I take it into my hands and hold it gently, as if it will break in my hands the minute I touch it. I glide to my room in a trance. I remove the clothes I have on and get the dress over my head. I zip up the back easily. It looks okay on me, and it almost seems like it makes my hair shine. I quickly and laboriously brush my straight, orange hair and I then open the door to walk down the hall to my dad.

"You look wonderful." He says. I know he's just saying that, trying to get us closer.

My brother comes in, wearing his blue suit, and right on cue, a horn sounds that tells us we need to gather at the square. We head out the front door to the center of District 5.

As we walk towards the square, I see people from school that I sort of know. I have no friends; I'm too quiet and shy. The only way people know me at all is because I am smart and we do go to school together. I have gotten noticed on announcements before, and my brother has a few friends. But I don't care that I don't have any friends. It's better that way. So when I go to take food no one will notice me.

When we get there it's almost packed full with people. My father, brother, and I manage to push ourselves a little ways into the crowd. There are Peacekeepers with guns standing around watching us; I shudder, thinking about that horrible night.

_Some Peacekeepers rang our doorbell and made us all come outside in the dead of night. I could smell the cold winter air and I felt a chill down my spine. They said that they would take two of us; it was part of our job as District 5 citizens to sacrifice ourselves for experimentation. Automatically my dad offered to go, so did my sister. I had clung to her so that they would have to work to take her away; she was my first and only friend. The Peacekeepers told my dad that no, they needed women, not men, so they grabbed my mom and took her and my sister away. I screamed at the Peacekeepers and tried to run after them, but my dad held me back._

If he hadn't have held me back, the outcome of that night could have been different. I'll never forget it; I had stayed in my room and cried every day for days on end, not answering the door for anyone, until I realized that crying wouldn't help. I needed to survive, as a living memory of them.

My brother looks like my dad, and I look like my mom. My brother is so lucky because he doesn't even remember a single thing about it. I was only six then. We never knew why they chose my mother and sister, but my dad suspects it was because of our descendants. Our great-great grandparents were rebels who helped start the uprising. So now, I'm the one who signs up for tessarae to fill the hole that my sister left in her death and I'm the one who makes sure that I have enough to eat.

The mayor of District 5 goes up to the stand. He is a short, stocky guy with a blue suit, blonde hair, and bright green eyes. He clears his throat and gives the same long, boring speech as always. It isn't really that important and usually puts half the audience asleep. He then gives the stand to the guy from the Capitol. He has lime green hair that is spiked on one side and flat on the other. There are various swirls and patterns stenciled on his skin as well. His name is Euregaurd Jimime, and he is probably one of the weirdest people I have ever set eyes on in my life. He has one of those fake, Capitol smiles that practically everyone in District 5 hates.

There are two glass bowls beside him, one with slips of paper with boys' names on them, the other with girls. This is my brothers second year, and he only has four slips of paper in the bowl. I have 27 with my name on them, in the girls' bowl.

Euregaurd smiles that horrid smile and says "Lady's first!" He mixes the paper around and picks one out. "Floria Cassay!"

I recognize her. Her family starts bawling as they realize their precious daughter is being called to compete to the death. She steps up there, a papery white and just as Euregaurd starts his sentence of "Are their any volunteers?" A collective gasp comes from the crowd as we watch her raise a dagger and plunge it through her heart. She cries out in pain and we all watch the horror as her corpse falls to the ground with a sickening thud. Still writhing in pain, she gets carried off by Peacekeepers. Her family is in hysterics now. They can't believe their daughter is dead. Their disbelief washes over all of us like a bucket of ice-water being poured onto your head. Suicides aren't uncommon in District 5, but that doesn't mean we are prepared for one when it comes.

You can tell which people were friends with her. In fact, she seemed to be pretty popular. I see girl's comforting each other and a boy, who I deduce is her boyfriend, is crying as well.

My brother is crying. I glance at him, but then look away quickly, pretending I don't notice. The girl's parent's cries are even harder to listen to as the agony builds up. The Peacekeepers come and take them away as well.

Euregaurd, in an awful matter-of-fact tone, says, "Well, that was dramatic! Let's draw another shall we?" and he then proceeds to draw another name out of the glass orb.

"Amber Medea!" he reads and I stand there, white in shock.

_He didn't just say my name, did he?_

I don't even look down at my brother, who is crying even harder. I start my journey to the circular stage. It took forever, as if time itself had froze in place. I try not to cry once I get up there as I see out of the corners of my eyes my dad and brother weeping in place, in silence. I don't even dare look at them.

I stand there, feeling every single pair of eyes trained on me. None of them know me, I can tell by there faces. I hardly hear Euregaurd's happy-go-lucky voice say "Jaynen Ceallach!" when I snap to reality as District 5's next boy tribute comes up to the stage and sticks out his hand. I shake it and I look straight into those blue-green eyes.

I have seen him before, and remember working with him as a lab partner. Our teacher always assigns it so that there is one boy and one girl working together. I remember that out of all of the guys I worked with, he was probably the one I liked the most. He was pretty nice, unlike the other jerks, and was really outgoing. Unfortunately for him, I was the least-outgoing person there. I didn't really talk to him at all.

The next thing I know, we are being ushered into the City Hall and are each taken to a separate, soundproof room. I am surprised to find that my first visitor is my teacher. She comes in and sits down on the other side of me. I study her tear-stained face, and her chocolate brown eyes, her graying brown hair shaking along with her sobs.

"I-I wanted to give you something…" she says, and she pulls out a book, I recognize it immediately. "I want you to take this as your District token, I had taken it away from your sister that day, because she was reading it in class, and wasn't supposed to be. I'm sorry I haven't given it to you sooner." She says and looks into my eyes.

I quietly take my sister's diary from her, and I start to feel my eyes water. "Thank you." I whisper. The Peacekeeper guarding my door tells her that times up and she instantly bursts into fresh tears while she leaves.

My next visitors come in quietly and sit down quietly, opposite of me. My dad silently cries and just stares at me. "Uh…good luck," he says.

My brother, still crying from before, chokes out a "Bye." I just nod my head.

Silently, we all know I won't be coming back. After a few minutes of staring at each other the Peacekeepers come and take them away from the room. I am left alone in the room until the Peacekeepers take Jaynen and me to the train that we will travel to the Capitol on.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my chapter! More to come! Also, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH to my Beta readers Padfootvfd AND Sarahhaley! Also, "thank you" to YOU for reading this!**


	2. Going to the Capitol

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Katniss: Umm...hello. Look I've got a busy schedule. I have to shoot a movie!**

**Me: Suck it up and just say the disclaimer. Then you can go.**

**Katniss: Whatever. Sarahpumpkin doesn't own the Hunger Games.**

**Me: *sighs***

Chapter 2:

Going to the Capitol

Our Mentors meet us on the train. Sonya, my mentor, has brown hair and freckles. She looks at me with an air of sadness in her green eyes. Coy, Jaynen's mentor, has short, black hair and cold blue eyes.

I look at Jaynen and he smiles at me. I don't return the smile, but keep my face impassive. We look at each other for a whole minute before I divert my eyes away and board the train.

I go to my room and my jaw drops. I can take a proper shower, and demand food by just the touch of a button.

I take my dress off, step into the shower, and press the buttons called 'Aloe Shampoo', 'Pumpkin Conditioner', 'Apricot Face Scrub', and 'Tangerine Body Wash'. The bottles appear and I wash and soak myself for nearly two hours.

When I am done, I step out and dry myself off with something they call a towel, but in District 5 we call rags. I look in the drawers of the room and find fresh clothes. I pick out blue pants and a blue shirt. Once I get them on, I go out of my room and wander around the train to find dinner in one of the other cars.

I find Jaynen, Coy, and Sonya sitting at a table waiting for me. Jaynen has on black pants and a black shirt. He has obviously showered.

"Sorry I took so long," I say in almost a whisper.

"It's ok; I remember when I got my first shower." Sonya says and I nod.

Sonya's Games were probably one of the easiest for our District. The arena was a big field with tall grasses, and the Cornucopia sat in the middle, where there was a clearing. In the tall grasses there were a bunch of muttations, jabberjays, mockingjays, and tracker-jackers. She, coming from District 5, was used to working with all of those, since District 5 makes them for the Capitol. She knew how to keep them away, and use them against the other tributes, and that's how she won.

I study her for a few minutes before I say, "What are we waiting for?"

"Well, we _were_ waiting for you, but now we aren't waiting for anyone, so let's eat." She says.

Immediately people come and bring us food. I stare at the dinner trays a moment, taking in the smells and the beauty of the food, and then I notice Jaynen putting food on his plate, so I do too. I dip food onto my plate until there is no more room left, and out of the corner of my eye I notice our mentors watching us as they eat. They quietly look at each other, come to some sort of agreement, and then continue eating.

"Well, what a lovely meal this is!" Euregaurd says. I look at him and then look at Jaynen, who is staring at Euregaurd as if he's a lunatic. He seems to notice me watching him, then our eyes meet, he gives me a wary smile that I do not return. As I eat, I wonder silently what his plan is in these Games and if I will stand a chance against him.

"Alright, well, as you probably know, you are going to be going to what could be your deaths, so in order to get at least one of you out of there alive, we're going to need to know your strengths," Jaynen's mentor, Coy, says. He is rather quiet- or, should I say, _was_, ever since his Games he has gotten fairly louder…which is really quite odd. "As they say, lady's first." He says grimly, turning to me.

I look at him, not really wanting to speak, but I also know that if I don't, I don't stand a chance. I think about it for a moment, strategies going through my head. Should I tell them what my strengths are? I certainly won't in front of Jaynen.

I just stare at Coy. "I'm good with throwing knives," I lie smoothly. "Of course, I can also run fast, and steal things rather easily." I tell the truth with this part, but only to get them to know I am capable of coming out alive.

"Well don't underestimate stealing, it can come in handy. Being able to have a weapon and running is really good," Sonya says, impressed. "How about we test your stealing capabilities?"

"How should we do this?" murmurs Coy. "Aha! Alright, are you done eating?" he asks us. Jaynen and I nod our heads. "Could you please take the food away?" Coy asks the people serving us.

Once the table is cleared, he asks them to bring an apple. They bring in the apple and place it on the table. I just stare at it.

"Alright Amber, we're going to start talking about Jaynen now, while we are talking I want you to take the apple off of the table without us knowing. Can you do that?" Coy asks.

I nod my head and listen to their conversation so I can know what Jaynen might be planning, but at the same time, I watch to see if any of them aren't paying attention very well.

"So Jaynen, what are your strengths?" Coy asks him. Jaynen starts telling about his smarts, and how he can use a knife pretty well.

I wait until Coy, Sonya, and Euregaurd are all immersed into him talking before I swipe the apple from the table. None of them notice, which is pretty funny since I did it a little too fast. Coy, Sonya, and Euregaurd start asking him questions and he answers them. It takes the conversation so long that I take a huge chunk out of the apple, which makes a crunching sound. All of them look at me, and then look at the apple in my hands. I glance at them and nonchalantly keep eating the apple.

"Why did you stop talking?" I ask sweetly.

None of them answer, but I can tell Sonya is thinking hard. "How did you do that?" she asks me. "I mean, I didn't even notice you until you started eating it!"

I smile slyly. "Years of practice," I answer. She smiles, and then we are all laughing. Once the laughter subsides she asks how smart I am.

"I get awards all the time for stuff." I answer.

"I got a 592 on the D5-APT." Jaynen says in an 'I-am-smarter-then-she-is-so-pay-attention-to-me' tone. Looks like the nice boy act didn't work out for him.

The D5-APT stands for District 5 Assessment Performance Test; it's an extremely important test that you have to take and get a good grade on in order to get certain jobs. The most possible points you can get on it is a 600. "I got a 576, but at least I don't have the instincts of a slug," I murmur. I stare at my feet, knowing that my comment was harsh but not particularly caring.

"It's good that you're both smart, but that won't help you much in the physical areas. It's good that you both are good with knives. It's also wonderful that you are a good runner. The next time we stop for a break, you'll have to show me how fast you are." Sonya says to break the tension. I nod my head, get up from the table, and silently but swiftly walk towards my room.

**A/N: A big thanks to my beta readers Padfootfvd and Sarahhaley! R&R.**


	3. The Train

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I know it's been forever, but my beta and I both had huge projects and tests and stuff. So, here is chapter three! You should be happy, it's a long one! Disclaimer:**

**Katniss: Ummm…what am I doing here?**

**Me: Giving my disclaimer.**

**Katniss: I'd rather just go back to the woods with Gale.**

**Me: But you don't like Gale!**

**Katniss: I don't?**

**Me: Woops. Spoilers!**

**Katniss: Ooo-kaay. Sarahpumpkin doesn't own the Hunger Games.**

Chapter 3: The Train

I lay down for a while until I hear knocking on my door.

"Amber? You and I are apparently needed." It's Jaynen.

"Hold on," I answer him as I get out of bed to put on some descent clothes. A green shirt and some pants are the only things in my closet that are somewhat appealing in my closet.

I open the door and find him leaning against the opposite wall. I nod at him in acknowledgement. We proceed to walk through other compartments to get to the caboose when Jaynen suddenly stops. I stop, too, and look at him questioningly.

"I have a proposition to make," He starts. I nod cautiously, motioning for him to continue. He swallows a lump in his throat before continuing. "Let's make a pact, right now, that we promise not to kill each other in the arena unless we are the last ones," He says.

I think for only a few seconds. The thing is, I'm glad that he asked me for a truce. I would've even asked him, but my pride may not have let me. "Alright," I finally say. I shake his hand. He looks relieved and grateful. I even admit to myself how good it feels to have one less person to worry about in these Games. And besides, it's not like I would kill him. It would be a bad strategy. Sponsors look down on those who kill their District partner.

We continue our journey down the rest of the train without any interruptions until we get to the caboose. To be honest, the first thing I notice when I walk into the room is Euregaurd's bright hair. The color is now a hot, bright pink. No doubt he changed it just for the occasion.

"Ahh…Here they are!" Sonya says as she notices us. "Come and sit down in front of the T.V. It's time to see who you're up against," She tells us and we face the T.V.

We watch the replay, and I take the time to pay close attention to who I'm going to be competing with. There are a few kids who stick out at me the most. Of course the Careers do. I think their names are Cato, Glimmer, Clove, the other one…I know his name starts with an 'M' but I cannot recall it, and a few other kids that I forget their names, but I'm sure to recognize on sight. From District 8 there is a girl named Braid and a boy named Loom. District 9 has a boy who may or may not be a threat. I think his name is Port. There's a crippled kid from 10 named Bull, and then there is a younger, bird-looking girl whose name I cannot remember from District 11, and her partner...Thresh? He is a big bulky guy whose path I probably don't want to cross. Then, finally, there is a girl from District 12 named Katniss, who volunteered for her young sister. And then there was her District partner, whose name I can't remember. I decide that, _if_ I am going to have an ally, I will consider the girl, Katniss. But that most likely won't happen.

"Those kids from District 1 look like winners…but, of course, I'm not aloud to bet." Euregaurd says.

I glare at him, and he half-flinches at my glare. I officially decide I loathe him and a plan starts forming in my head. I need to show him that I can win this. He is one of my tickets to winning these horrid Games after all. I also hate how the Capitol has anything they want at the push of a button, literally. My plan could work, but I'll need the right materials, and if I get caught I could get into _huge _trouble.

"I noticed you changed your hair color," I tell him, deciding to get myself on to his good side so he won't suspect me when the time comes.

"Yes, I love, _love,_ _LOVE_ this fashionita-hot pink. I'll tell you though; the one color I _HATE_ is that electric-bright baby blue. I saw it on Cristlina the other day and almost barfed!" he says.

"I'm sure it's revolting," I tell him, false sincerity dripping from my voice.

"Oh, it is. We should be arriving at the Capitol by lunch tomorrow," He continues, completely changing the subject. We feel a lurch as the train pulls to a stop. "Stopped for a break! Right on schedule!" he says in his awful cheery voice.

"Yes, now we can see how fast you are Amber." Sonya says and goes to grab a stopwatch. I nod and when she comes back she opens the door to the caboose so we can go down the stairs to the tracks below.

Once I'm on non-moving, flat ground again, I feel a little wobbly.

"You'll get your legs back here in a moment, just wait for it." She tells me, and in a moment or two I'm not wobbling anymore. "Alright, I want you to run to that tree down there and back," she points to a tree quite a few yards away and pulls out a stopwatch. "I'll be timing you. On your mark," I get down into a sprinting position. "Get set, GO!"

I sprint all the way to the tree.

_Breathe in with the nose, out with the mouth._ I think to myself, and soon enough, I'm back to Sonya.

Sonya looks at the stopwatch and her eyes widen. "One minute flat! That's really good Amber!" she says and smiles at me. I return a huge smile. "Do you think you could run farther?" she asks, and I nod, although I know it will take a lot of energy out of me. Why should I waste the time? I might as well train myself to run even more than I already can. I do this a few more times and by the time the conductor says "Everyone board!" I'm breathing heavily and sweat is dripping down my face. We climb up the caboose stairs to board the train.

"I'm really satisfied with your time, Amber," Sonya tells me with appreciation showing in her voice. She's probably happy she has someone that could possibly win.

"What time did she get?" Jaynen asks almost skeptically.

"I was about to ask the same question," Says Coy.

Sonya gives them a smirk and says, "Nope, not going to tell you!"

I grin at them from behind Sonya. They glare daggers at us, trying to get the information out, until Euregaurd interrupts our small staring contest.

"Alright! Everyone bed, _bed_, BED!" For once in my life, I'm actually glad he spoke up.

I go to my compartment, a plan still forming in my head. I'll have to do it later tonight, but first, I need to see what my compartment will give me, equipment-wise. Once I'm in my compartment I go straight to my wall of labeled buttons. I carefully look over the plethora of objects that could come out of the wall magically. I become disappointed when I don't find black gloves, but quickly find the most important part of this mission. There! I find the button and press it.

Immediately the object they call 'Electric Blue Duct Tape' pops out onto a little tray. I admit, I'm surprised they have 'Electric Blue Duct Tape', but I figure it's the Capitol; even their tape has to be fashionable. My brother got a role of Duct Tape a few years ago as a birthday present. My dad managed to scrape some money to get it for him. Of course all I got for my birthday was a plastic hair clip.

I press the buttons labeled 'Flashlight' and 'Black Socks'. I figure the black socks can make up for the absence of gloves. But I have to get two pairs of socks. One pair to cover the flashlight, so the light doesn't shine a lot, and the other pair for my hands. Before I go into Euregaurd's compartment, I put on the socks, just for possible searches for fingerprints. Not that they won't know it was me, but if they don't have proof, then they can't legally do anything to me. I wait until I hear nothing coming from Euregaurd's compartment.

Then, finally, I quietly leave my room and head to Euregaurd's. I'm in his room, so I head towards his button board and look to see if there is a power switch. There is so I press it "off". Once it's powered down I immediately start quietly putting duct tape on the button board. I figure this is the perfect way to get back at him because it won't do too much damage but it will be hard to get off. Once I do this I quietly sneak back to my compartment, hide the evidence, and go to sleep. Hopefully he'll notice when he decides he wants fresh clothes to change into in the morning; something no one in our District gets to have, especially not at the touch of a button.

_Next morning…_

"WHO DID THIS?" I wake up to hear Euregaurd scream. I can't help but smile, but suppress it immediately. I quickly get dressed and then head out of my compartment, making sure I have an impassive face on before I get out of there. Coy and Sonya are already standing there, and Jaynen walks up the same time I do.

"What happened?" I ask, trying to keep up my innocence.

"Someone put blue duct tape on Euregaurd's board." Coy answers.

"Not just _blue_ duct tape, but that hideous _electric_ blue duct tape!" Euregaurd says, exasperated.

"Really? Who would do that?" I ask, trying so hard not to laugh my head off.

"Well, we're not sure," answers Sonya, "Do you have any suggestions?"

"We could check for finger prints…" I say, knowing they won't find any. Euregaurd is standing there, red in the face, lips tightly pressed together. I half expect his hair to turn 'radical red'. We all look at him expectantly.

"Well…I don't really care who did it. As long as they take. It. Off!" he says with pure annoyance. "I'll go get breakfast, and everyone else can go to their chambers. Then, the person who did this needs to take that disgusting tape off while I'm eating. When I come back, I'll tell everyone to come out of their room."

We all silently nod and go to our separate chambers. Once I hear everyone's door close and Euregaurd's footsteps fade, I put on my pair of gloves and quietly go into his compartment to take off the tape. I hear the footsteps of someone trying to be quiet coming towards Euregaurd's room right as I'm in the middle of taking down my little prank, so I dart off and hide in his closet.

It's Jaynen, probably coming to snoop around. I wait for him to go away, but he doesn't. Instead, he walks closely to the closet. I curse silently in my head. He comes closer to the door so I retreat farther into the closet and hide under some clothes that smell revolting.

Jaynen opens the closet door and looks around. His face wears a mask of disappointment when he doesn't see someone hiding in the closet. Then, he retreats and I hear his footsteps walk carefully away. I breathe a sigh of relief, come out of my hidey-hole and continue taking down my work. Once I'm done, I walk carefully back to my room and quietly close the door.

"I knew it was you. Where did you hide? I didn't see you when I went in there," Jaynen says. I jump, swiftly turn around, and just stare at him. I almost punch him. He does _not_ have the right to come into my room. "Hello? Earth to Amber?" He waves his hand in front of my face. I blink.

"Yes, it was me." I answer him tightly. He looks at me expectantly as if for me to go on, but I remain silent, not wanting to give up the information.

"Alright, I see you don't want to talk. Good-Bye." He says with his jaw set as he walks to my door and quietly opens and shuts it. I sit on my bed.

"Alright! Whoever did the misdeed better have un-deed-ed it!" Euregaurd yells in a sing-song-y voice, making no sense at all with his 'un-deed'.

Everyone comes out of their compartments to see if the rule-breaker really had 'un-deed-ed' their deed. Jaynen looks at me out of the corner of his eyes, but I don't meet them, instead I look straight at Euregaurd as he continues to talk.

"Oh good-y! Let's discuss this at lunch shall we? I think it would be better that way. We should be arriving at the Capitol soon, anyways." Everyone nods their heads and make their way to their compartments to get ready for this 'big, _big,_ BIG, _BIG_day!'

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please! And a HUGE thanks to my beta reader sarahhaley! You should go read some of her wonderful stories!**


End file.
